1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a black matrix composition, a black matrix prepared using the black matrix composition, a method of forming a black matrix pattern using the same and method of manufacturing a color filter substrate using the black matrix composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a black matrix composition having great hydrophobicity, a black matrix capable of preventing an ink bleed and being prepared using the black matrix composition, a method of forming a black matrix pattern using the black matrix composition and a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate using the black matrix composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern electronic age, an electric display device is considered to be more and more important, and the various electric display devices are widely used in numerous applications. Thus, new electronic display devices having novel functions corresponding to consumer demands are continually developed.
In general, an electric display device converts electric information into an image. Such devices may be classified as either emissive display devices or non-emissive display devices. An emissive display device displays an image using light emission, whereas a non-emissive display device displays an image using optical properties such as reflection, scattering, interference, etc. Emissive display devices may be referred to as “active display devices.” Examples of an emissive display device include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a plasma display panel (PDP), a light emitting diode (LED), an electroluminescent display (ELD), etc. Examples of a non-emissive display device include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electrophoretic image display (EPID), etc.
The CRT, conventionally used in image display instruments such as television sets, computer displays, etc., is most widely used due to its great image quality and low price. However, the CRT has disadvantages such as heavy weight, large size, high power consumption, etc.
Because of these disadvantages, novel electric display devices are required to have small size and lightweight due to fast progress in the semiconductor technology. Therefore, flat panel display devices having characteristics such as thinness, low driving voltage, low power consumption, etc., are highly demanded.
Among the presently developed flat panel display devices, liquid crystal display devices have thinness, low driving voltage, and low power consumption as compared to CRTs, and also have an image display quality substantially the same as CRTs, such that liquid crystal display devices are widely used. Further, liquid crystal display devices can be easily manufactured, thereby expanding their applications into various areas.
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes color filters such as a red color filter, a green color filter, a blue color filter, etc., to express a color image.
Recently, in order to manufacture a color filter, various processes are applied for manufacturing color filters to replace conventional photolithography processes. Typically, an ink jetting process is used during manufacture of a color filter. In an ink jetting process, a light-blocking layer such as a black matrix is formed on a glass substrate, and the light-blocking layer undergoes an exposing process, and also a developing process to form a pixel area on the blocking layer. An ink is injected into the pixel area to form the color filter. In the ink jetting process, additional processes such as a coating process are not required, thereby reducing the required materials for performing the additional processes and simplifying manufacture.
In general, the ink injected into the pixel area contains a pigment, a solvent and a dispersant, and the ink is a hydrophilic composition in a liquid state. When the ink is injected into the pixel area, more ink is injected than necessary to fill a volume of the pixel area in view of the ink volatility. Accordingly, the ink overflows from the pixel area to a surface of the black matrix, and thus an ink bleed is generated between adjacent pixel areas. When the ink bleed is generated between these adjacent pixel areas, color properties of the liquid crystal display device are deteriorated, thereby also deteriorating display quality of the liquid crystal display device.